glow_wispfandomcom-20200214-history
Banshi
Banshi (pronounced Banshee) is a 'young' Caukirx at only 558 years old! Banshi has been a scout and collector for Glow Wisps and other Caukirx all his life. He knows his job. He needs to get outside, look for enemies, then, if the area is clear, move out and look for anything of value such as magical orbs, crystals, metals, or perhaps some lost pieces of equipment. He has been on many planets, so they all blend together in his head, making him switch planet's names or looks Banshi is not usually seen sitting down anywhere. He works almost all his time, but when he does get the time to relax, one can say he enjoys it, even if it's just a little. Banshi doesn't seem to get tired easily and doesn't seem to eat much. When he is sent out to scout, he wears a long, purple cape and white shirt. Appearance Banshi is predominately white, with gray markings. His two outer toes, inside of his ears, fingers, and antennae stems are darkish gray. He is small in size and has a short bobtail, with messy "hair". History Banshi was an only child with a single mother. Early life for him was hard, and his mother was very ill during all her life, so Banshi had to defend himself for most of his life. As Banshi grew older, he decided to get a job in the village he lived in, hoping that he could get the money to help make his mother better. He worked, day in and day out. He never stopped for anyone except his mother. However, one day when he got back from a mission, he found that his mother had vanished, no one had seen her leave. Because no one actually knows what happened, Banshi still has hope that his mother is alive, and goes on missions by himself to find her every so often. Years after his mother disappeared, Banshi found an odd-looking Asthena in his lawn. He called the Asthena warden on it and therefore, the Asthena was given to him. He deemed his new companion Velocity. Banshi and Vel went on many, many adventures together and soon enough, Banshi started to develop feelings for his friend. However, an Asthena/Caukirx relationship didn't exist at the time, so Banshi thought that it would be best to keep his feelings a secret rather than telling Velocity. Banshi quickly became frustrated with the fact that he had no one to talk to about his love for Vel, and a little while after developing his feelings, he started to take his anger out on Vel, causing mental damage to the young Asthena. Personality Banshi is often down-to-Earth and serious about everything. Though he can joke around at times, he is mostly a know it all and will correct someone when he gets the chance. He is very into his job, and puts that before everything else, sometimes even Velocity. Because of how invested Banshi is with his job, he often leaves Vel behind when the Asthena doesn't show up at Banshi's hut on time. He often neglects Velocity because of this behavior, causing Vel to just disappear more. Banshi doesn't seem to care much, and just continues his day without Vel. As said above, Banshi CAN be fun to be around. When he's in a good mood, he will occasionally make a pun or two, or you could just have an overall nice conversation with him. Abilities The only natural ability Banshi has is to change his form, otherwise known as shapeshifting. All Caukirx posess this ability, so it isn't really special in any way to his species. However, the ability to shapeshifting does do a great deal of help when he is out on a mission, as he can intimidate threats and get around in small spaces. Banshi also keeps a Jumping Crystal, a special type of device that allows him to travel across dimensions by opening portals to jump through. Only Banshi and Velocity know how to use Banshi's Jumping Crystal.Category:Caukirx Category:Animals Category:Katilnaxian Category:Lumatilian Category:Male Category:Dimension Hopper